Tak: The Hideous New Girl
Plot It’s Valentines Day and everyone is celebrating by giving out meat valentines, but when a new girl named Tak arrives and starts giving out sausages, Zim believes she has a crush on him and so attempts to exploit the opportunity to examine human love rituals. However, when such doesn’t turn out so well, he decides to head home, only to discover later that Tak followed him home and that she is actually a member of the Irken race. Tak plans to take over Zim’s mission so she can show the Tallest that she is worthy of being an Invader, but that’s not something Zim is going to permit so easily. He vows to prevent her from doing this, as the Earth is his planet to destroy. Tak tells Zim that the Tallest lied about him being an Invader and that the mission on Earth is just a ploy to get rid of him, which Zim doesn't believe in the least. After dealing with Tak, Zim tells the Tallest of his achievements; they are, of course, quite displeased. Soundtrack These tracks are found in the Amazing Invader Zim-Phony, and are in order, as follows: *Tak's Lair Another track compiled from sound clips from this episode by Kevin Manthei is Tak's Theme. Facts of Doom *By using the animatics feature on Complete Invasion, you can see the original uncut montage. Jhonen took it out because it contains Zim kissing Tak's hand, which he didn't approve of at the time. *It was originally supposed to be called Zim And The Hideous New Girl. *Tak's human clothes are based on the clothes Nny (Jhonen's first character and main character of his first comic ''Johnny The Homicidal Maniac'', or JTHM) wears at the beginning of the comic. *In the animatics, when Ms. Bitters mentions having a Valentine once, the camera pans to a thought bubble over her head which features a mass of tentacles. *At the very beginning of the episode, just as squirrels are dancing around on the windowsill and Ms. Bitters starts yelling 'no' into the phone, Zim can be seen messing around with what looks to be the spying tool he used to look for Dib in The Wettening and in the Pilot Episode. However, it vanishes the next time he is shown. *The squirrels dancing around at the begining of the episode are cyborg squirrels. *When Tak makes her exit from Zim's house, she turns herself invisible from the neck down by merely waving her hand in front of her face. This is in reference to the anime film Ghost in the Shell, where Major Motoko Kusanagi did such in the scenes right before the opening title. *In between Tak blowing a hole in Zim's house and leaving, look closely. You can see that Zim had no lenses on. The lenses are back on in the next frame. *When Tak laughs after Zim says "WHAT IS THIS, and what is this plan?", the neck of her uniform is purple when it is normally pink. *During the scene in Dib's kitchen, while Zim and Dib argue on top of the table, watch closely. The cup of human liquid that Zim set down when Dib walked in the room disappears and reappears randomly throughout the argument. Also, when Zim jumps out the window, the chair that Professor Membrane was sitting in suddenly disappears. *When the lava goes back into the Earth, a satellite can be seen that says 'Property of Earth' on it's side. This satellite can be seen again in Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom and The Girl Who Cried Gnome. *This episode marks the first time that we see an Irken Control Brain. The second and last time is in The Frycook What Came From All That Space. *The screens on the Control Brain from when it sees the future features clips of the Irken Armada from the opening scene of The Nightmare Begins. *When Tak opens up her locker and finds the meat, you can see a picture of Zim taped to the side of her locker, though it's ripped in half. *When Zim walks into his base and GIR is upside-down looking at him, the television in his base is playing a commercial for Acne Blast Man from Rise of the Zitboy. *Before Tak explains why she is after Zim, GIR is wearing his dog suit. However, when Tak finishes her story, GIR is seen without his suit on and the suit doesn't appear anywhere in the scene. *Tak's human disguise only has three fingers, while most human characters on the series have four (with the exception of Keef). This is the only flaw in her otherwise perfect disguise. *This is one of the episodes with DVD easter eggs. *There was going to be a scene where Zim meets the Ham Demon he defeats in the second half of the episode, but was cut due to time constraints. *Even though this is a Valentine's Day episode, it aired first in May. *When Zim is talking to Dib at the table, watch his tongue when he says "planet". It turns blue for an instant. *The girl that the wieners attack disintegrates when the camera moves away. *In the commentary for this episode, a joke is made about Gaz being Zim's love interest. *When Tak pours her food tray on Zim's head in one scene, you can see that her arm is shown as it is when out of her disguise. *When Zim busts through Tak's base, he says that the Earth is his to conquer, and that he already promised the moon to GIR. This would've been more evident in the cancelled episode The Trial, where throughout the whole time Zim is away during this episode, GIR takes over Earth by using a laser Zim built on the Moon. *When Tak and Dib are talking on the fence, a puddle of Gretchen's tears shows the reflection of Tak refusing meat from Dib, meaning that she is already aware of the reaction it causes. She also uses meat to harm Zim more than once. This would also imply that Tak has been on Earth for some time before making her appearance, seeing as she had a perfect disguise, plan, and already knew enough about Earth to blend in well. *No one seems to notice anything strange about Dib befriending Tak, even though he doesn't have any friends besides his sister. *Being Irken, Tak should have been in pain when she touched meat or barbecue sauce, but she wasn't when she touched a weiner, ribs, and the sauce. However, her skin steams beneath her disguise when Gaz splashes her with Poop Cola. *When Dib first enters Tak's base, you can see a pizza box fly by on one of the lifts. *When Zim is talking with Professor Membrane, he's drinking some human liquid, but it doesn't bother him. *After Gaz splashes Zim with soda, you can see he opens the window before jumping out of it. *This is the second time we see Zim use the on-board weapons on the Voot during the space battle with Tak. The other time is in Hamstergeddon. *When Dib asks about Underground Classrooms, you can hear Zim scream "Why does it hurt?", one of his lines from The Nightmare Begins. *When Zim is shown halfway inside a mailbox, on the mailbox is the same symbol used on the Conveyor Belt Planet, an Irken shipping and handling planet. *When Zim holds up Tak's "Kick Me!" note, the smiley face on it has female Irken antennae. *If you look to the right when Gaz asks Zim's Computer about videogames, you can see GIR smelling his armpit. *When Zim claims that Tak "stole this plan from me", look at his PAK. The colors are reversed. However, when GIR says "No she didn't!" and Zim yells "BE QUIET!", the colors return to normal. *As Tak flees, she ejects the inside of her ship from its outer shell. However, when it crashes to Earth, it is whole once more, leaving up to debate how Tak got away alive. *When Zim uses GIR as a tracking device,it is most likely a refrence to the Original Pilot when Zim places a listening device on the back of Dib's head. * This episode is also known as "Invader Tak" to the Nick website. Quotes Dib: Ms. Bitters, are there really underground classrooms? Ms. Bitters: Sure, whatever. Zim: Now prepare yourself filthy beast of meat and hair, your magical love adventure begins now! Zim: She stole this plan from me! GIR: No she didn't! Zim: Be quiet! Gaz: Huh, this is your base? Zim: Don't touch anything! Or I'll... melt your face off, or something. Zim: I'm the only one here with the technology to decode the files! Dib: And we're the only ones here with the files to be decoded! GIR: (angrily) And I'm... (laughs) I don't know! Zim: As soon as we destroy Tak, I am going to feed your brains to my robot! Dib: Deal! GIR: Yay! Brains! Zim: You're a worse pilot than I am! Wait... Zim: Okay...Tak! I'm glad you stopped by. It gives me a chance to end our HIDEOUS relationship and enjoy your shrill cry of having been rejected by Zim! Tak: You have got to be kidding. Zim: I assure you I am quite serious. Now cry! Cry like you've never cried! ...before. Zim: You're after my robot bee! Tak: You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined. Zim: Eh? Tak: You're a bigger fool than I ever imagined. Zim: Ehhh?! Zim: I placed a tracking device on you. Dib: Huh? Where (searches himself, then turns around to reveal GIR hanging on to the back of his head) GIR: Your head smells like a puppy! Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/tak-the-hideous-new-girl/episode/114867/summary.html Concept Art File:Alexovich_Aliens_elite.jpg| Irken Elite Category:Double Length Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:GIR Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Almighty Tallest Filmography Category:Episodes